Graviton
' Franklin Hall', also known as Graviton, is a human mutate. Biography Dr. Franklin Hall was a scientist working at a private physics research facility called Research City in the Canadian Rockies on a practical teleportation device. In the midst of an experiment, Hall attempted to align a set of matrices and induce teleportation but only succeeded in overloading the power handling capacity of his equipment, causing an explosion that intermingled his molecules with the sub-nuclear graviton particles that were being generated in a nearby series of companion particle accelerators. Affiliation Powers and Abilities Powers Gravity Manipulation: Graviton possesses the ability to mentally manipulate gravitons, enabling him to control gravity. He can surround any object or person, including himself, with gravitons or anti-gravitons, thus increasing or decreasing the Earth's pull of gravity upon it. Graviton can exert his gravitational control over a maximum distance of 2.36 miles from his body. Thus, the maximum volume of matter he can influence at once is approximately 55 cubic miles. He once exercise this control by lifting into the air an inverted conic frustum-shaped land mass whose uppermost area was four miles across and causing it to fly as through it were a dirigible. Graviton can perform as many as four separate tasks simultaneously. He once not only lifted a four mile wide land mass as high as cloud level, but he has also surrounded himself with a gravitational force field, held the Avengers against a slab of rock, and project force bolts at Thor all at the same time. Graviton can use his power for eight continuous hours before mental fatigue significantly impairs his performance and considerably longer (up to 18 hours) if he conserves his energy during that time. He has manifested several advanced capabilities with his graviton manipulation. He can increase the pull of gravity beneath his opponents, pinning them to the ground, or create sufficient gravitational stress to impair the normal functioning of the cardiovascular system. He can also cause an inanimate object to radiate enough gravitons to give it its own gravitational field; this effectively allows the object to attract nearby matter and energy. *''Flight:'' By decreasing the pull of gravity beneath him, he can fly at any speed or height at which he can still breathe. However, by using his gravitational force fields, he can also survive in space. *''Concussive Blasts:'' By rapidly projecting gravitons in a cohesive beam, he can generate a force blast with a maximum concussive force equivalent to the primary shock wave of an explosion of 20,000 pounds of TNT. If concentrated enough, Graviton can exert his power to level a whole city. *''Force Field Generation:'' He can create gravitational force fields around him that are capable of protecting him from any concussive force up to and including a small nuclear weapon. Abilities Physics: Graviton is an experienced physicist. Weaknesses Insanity: When Graviton sensed a planetary level of reality warping caused by a Cosmic Cube, he was driven mad. Believing that the universe was ruled purely by chance, he claimed life was futile and had no meaning. This has prompted him to attack the Avengers Unity Division simply because he could. Notes *Graviton is 6'1" and weighs 200 pounds. He has blue/gray eyes and his hair is white, although it was previously black. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Humans Category:Marvel Comics: Mutates Category:Hood's Gang (Earth-616) Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-616) Category:Army of Evil (Earth-616) Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics (Earth-616) Category:Graviton's Forces (Earth-616) Category:Spider-Framers (Earth-616) Category:Legion Accursed (Earth-616) Category:Gravity Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Force Field Generation Category:Physics Category:Insanity